Doc vs Schuester
by glorifiedgleek
Summary: Will's sure he can win Emma back after he kissed her and she didn't pull back, but with her new boyfriend, who coincidentally is also her dentist being such a Prince Charming, he has more competition than he thinks. Set after Journey. ;
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fic.(: It's going to be multi-chapter. It starts after Journey and Will's Surprise Sneak Attack 2.0. I may throw in a few flashbacks here or there. (:**

* * *

Will was a mixture of emotions when he got home. He was so happy and ecstatic that Glee was getting another year, and from all people, Sue no less. But he was sad as well, because he couldn't celebrate the news with the one person he wanted to the most; Emma.

He thought about seeing her in Figgins' office the day before, passionately championing for the club. _She had never been more beautiful_, he thought. Then he sort of laughed to himself thinking _It's hot when her anger isn't directed at me_.

He saw her storm out of the office and immediately went after her to stop her. He had to thank her for trying, but assure her there was no use. He, himself had already tried and failed.

"Will, it's so unfair," she said and Will listened to her intently. He started to wonder if all of this passion was strictly for the kids.

"Some things are worth fighting for," she said, the most passionate out of anything else she had said so far.

_Bingo_, he thought. "You mean the kids?"

"Yes, of course," she said, as if to say, how could I possibly mean anything else?

Will didn't buy it. He continued to goat. "Anything else?"

"No", she said in possible mock shock. "This is about the kids. It is not about us."

All the proof Will needed. He wasn't the one to bring up the Us, she was; meaning she **had** been thinking about it.

Will remembered him telling her he loved her and kissing her with as much passion as she was giving off with her words. It felt so good to have her lips on his again and was made even more so when he felt her start to kiss back. _Doc who_, he thought for a quick second.

"Mister Schuester?"

_Darn you Rachel_, Will thought with a quick laugh. He never got a response from Emma after that.

He had tried to talk to her about it right after Sue gave the good news, but all she said was, "Congrats on the club getting another year." and then walked away.

He would give her some time, he thought, but he sure felt lonesome now, without her by his side, celebrating with him for the club and telling him she loves him too. _I'll get her back_, he thought. _That's a certainty_.

Emma was currently in a mixture of emotions as well. She couldn't get over the fact that Will had said he loved her. _He has no idea how long I've wanted him to say that_, she thought.

A few months ago those words would have been the greatest three words she had ever heard. But now she doesn't know what to think of it.

After Emma found out about Shelby and April, she pretty much distanced herself from Will for a while. She was beyond hurt and even being near him sometimes was too painful.

A couple weeks after her big confrontation with Will in the teacher's lounge, Emma went to her routine dentist appointment where out of all people, her dentist, Carl asked her out.

"Hi bright eyes," he said with a smile as Emma walked into his examining room. "Wait a second, those eyes are a little less bright today. What's up?"

Emma and her dentist were actually quite close. Oral health has always been important to her, so she came to him a lot for her oral needs and he became sort of a confidant. She'd talk to him about the stuff she didn't talk to Will about. So basically she talked to him about Will. Their talks may also be a reason she comes to get her teeth cleaned so often as well. _A mixture of the two_, she thinks.

"It's nothing Carl, really. I just had a bad day."

"Since when do you have bad days Emma? Something really must be bothering you."

"Well, it's just, Will."

"Hum," he said knowingly. "Come on," he said, leading her to another room. "You can tell me about it while I show you my sterilizing tools. I know you love to see them sterilized before they go in your mouth," he said with a laugh.

_The rest is history_, Emma thought with a smile. Oh how she has been enjoying their dates. She would have never thought that Carl was interested in her. It was kind of funny that this whole time Carl has been giving advice to her in the same way she used to give marriage advice to Will. _He's always just wanted me to be happy_. But now, she has one important thought.

_How am I going to tell Carl that Will kissed me, and more _importantly...that _I kissed him back?

* * *

_

**Dun dun dun. (; Please comment and review.**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited the story and commented. (: I was going to post this tomorrow, but I couldn't wait.  
**

* * *

Carl Howell was very excited for his latest date with Emma. He always loved to spend time with her and he knew she did as well.

_That Schuester, what an idiot_. He thought as he approached Emma's apartment door. _How could he ever do anything to hurt this sweet angel?_

_Well, his lose is certainly my gain_, he thought with a smile as he knocked on Emma's door. She had had to cancel their date the day before, because she was a little upset about the club. He understood, but it made him even more excited for this date. He was beginning to get withdrawals.

"Hi Carl," Emma said a little uneasy as she opened the door.

"I'm so happy to see you Emma," he said with a hug, which caused Emma to go stiff a little.

"Oh, sorry," Carl said, as he hastily pulled away. "I didn't realize that that was still a little uncomfortable for you."

"No, it's not that." _Therapy has been doing wonders_, she thought. "It's just that, I-I have something to tell you Carl, and I don't know how you will take it. I don't even know how to take it," she said, visibly nervous.

"Emma, you know you can tell me anything, especially now, that we're in a relationship..."

"Will kissed me." Emma said, interrupting his thought.

"Will what?" Carl said with anger and shock.

"He kissed me, and and well I kissed him back," Emma said, putting her head down. "That's the reason why I cancelled our date yesterday. It just didn't feel right."

"So, what are you saying Emma," Carl said, with hurt in his voice, "You're just going to take him back after everything? After what he did? After all the time we've spent together?"

Emma looked up and saw the agony in his face. "No," she said. "No, I can't take him back."

_And it took me until this second to realize it_. She thought as she ran to Carl and gave him a hug.

"That kiss didn't mean anything Carl," she said backing out of the hug a little bit to see his face. "It's too late for me and Will now. I just can't trust him any more. Not after Shelby and certainly not after April."

"So, are we still on for dinner then?" Carl asked, hopefully.

"Yes, of course," Emma said with a laugh, and then went back in for another hug. "I can't believe you are so understanding."

"Emma, I really like you. And it's not like you were the one to initiate the kiss. It was completely a surprise sneak attack."

* * *

**Don't count Will out just yet.(: The next chapter will be a flashforward to the next school year.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This next chapter is inspired by spoilers for season 2. With that being said, enjoy.(=**

* * *

"Okay guys, that was a good one," Will said to the club after a lackluster performance of Don't Stop me Now by Queen.

"Are you kidding me Mr. Schue?" Rachel said irritated. "Finn was totally flat."

"I'm sorry," Finn said ashamed. "It's just not the same without Puck here. I miss him Mr. Schue," Finn said, putting his head down. The rest of the club began to quietly mourn as well.

"Guys, we have to move on from that," Will said, but started to get sad as well. "Maybe we should just call it a day. We'll pick up tomorrow."

Will watched all the glee kids leave the choir room and said goodbye to them all. It had been a week since he had been forced to make both Artie and Puck re-audition.

He had to make one of the toughest decisions of his life, but since Artie had been in the club originally, it only seemed fair that he would be the one to get to stay.

Morale within the club had been low since then. But for Will, it was hard to cheer them up, when he himself was also hurting inside. Normally, he would go to Emma about advice for the club, and sure, he could try now, but it was hard being near her, knowing he couldn't have her.

He had already been waiting for three months for her to realize what he already knew; she could try to move on all she wanted, but at the end of the day, her heart would always belong to him.

Will grabbed a guitar the club's back up band had been practicing with and began to play, while singing Come Back to Me by David Cook.

* * *

Emma was straightening her things and prepared to go for the day. Her and Carl had now been going out for almost four months. She was so happy with him. He was kind, smart, and funny, and was completely understanding when it came to her OCD.

Yeah, Carl seemed like the perfect guy. _But there is just something missing_, Emma thought, as she locked her office and began walking toward the choir room. Her and Will weren't really on speaking terms, but she liked to sneak by rehearsals now and then; see how good the kids sounded and get a glimpse of Will with a smile on his face.

Will and her hadn't been in touch during the summer, and now that school was back in session Will kind of avoided her. _I understand that_, she thought. _I would have hoped we could still be friends, but how can that happen if he wants more_...

_It's for the best_. She had decided through her rational mind. _Someday we can be friends again_.

Emma was relishing the thought, when she heard singing as she came upon the room. She recognized the voice as Will's.

_I guess he's giving the kids a little lesson_, she thought as she peeked her head in, like she often did to take a listen. She could see Will, through the window of the door, standing with his back towards her, singing and playing to himself. She decided to listen to the words; make some sense out of the strange sight.

_So I'll let you go_

_I'll set you free_

_And when you see what you need to see_

_When you find you come back to me_

Emma's heart began to swell. She felt tears fill up in her eyes as she put her hands up to cover her mouth. _The song is about me_. She stood there speechless as she listened further.

* * *

_When you find you come back to me_, Will belted out one last time. Then he put the guitar down and turned around. Through the glass, he saw Emma. She was trying her hardest not to cry.

He ran to the door and opened it. "Emma, are you okay?" He said putting his hands on her shoulders.

Emma pulled back. "That song was about me."

Will shook his head yes.

"Why did you have to do it Will?" Will puts his head down. "Why did you have to do it?" Emma repeats, with almost a yell and finally lets the sobs out.

"I'm sorry Emma," Will says, grabbing her shoulders again and then letting her fall into his arms. "You have to know. You have to. April," he hesitates, then starts again, "April, and I nev..."

_I could have danced all night, I could have danced all night_, Emma's phone goes off.

She gets out of Will's embrace and reads a text from Carl. "I got to go," she says, regaining her composure.

"Oh, and I'm sorry about Puck," she yells as she's walking away.

_I knew she still loved me_. Will thinks, watching her walk away. _She always will_.

* * *

**Told you not to count Will out. (; By all means, please continue to comment, and favorite, and the whole nine.(=**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Commenter, Krysteenaful asked me a question about the previous chapter and my answer is no, I'm not 100% sure. But there's a 50/50 percent chance, right?(;**

* * *

"Do you not like the salad Emma?" Carl asked, as he watched Emma pick at her food. Carl had surprised her with dinner at his place.

"I know you probably think yours is the best, but it doesn't hurt to try something new," he said with a pleading smile.

Emma looked up at him and gave a reassuring smile back. The salad wasn't the problem. She just didn't feel hungry.

_It was so nice of him_ she thought..._surprising me with dinner_. She took a bite for his benefit.

His smile grew wider. "Emma, we've been going out for almost four months now..."

_Uh-oh_ Emma thought.

"...And there's just something I want to tell you," he continued.

_Uh-oh_ Emma thought again as she swallowed hard on the bit of salad she'd been chewing on.

"Well, truthfully I've felt this way longer than four months. Probably since the day you first strolled into my office..." He stopped for a moment. Threw his head back with a smile. Surely remembering the moment.

"There you were, with your beautiful red hair that almost shimmered. You had that cute little flip thing. I wonder why you don't style it like that anymore."

"Carl, yes I remember it too," Emma said with a nervous laugh. Carl drew his head back down, stared at her. "I walked in positively terrified if I recall. I was not looking forward to having to get a new dentist. I had gotten so used to Dr. Richards and I was concerned that no other dentist would understand my...needs."

"Yes, but you were absolutely adorably terrified. Those big brown eyes were mesmerizing."

"And luckily Dr. Richards had already filled you in about me and you were completely prepared."

"Yeah, and after I assured you, you completely calmed down," he mused. "You eventually began to open up. You said that you were hopelessly in love with someone. But you also said he was unavailable, so you had no intentions of furthering that."

Emma remembered that moment clearly. At the time, she kind of felt it silly to be sharing so much to her dentist; especially to a dentist she had just met. But he seemed so understanding and nice. That moment had been the beginning of her dentist being her confidante.

"That was the moment Emma." Emma got out of her thoughts and into the present. "That was the moment I fell in love with you." Emma's eyes widened.

"I thought, how could a woman be so selfless? How could she put her own happiness aside like that? I was truly awestruck."

Emma was currently awestruck. "Did you just say you love me...sort of?"

"Yes I did," Carl said, grabbing one of her hands and putting it in his. "And there's no sort of about it. I absolutely love you Emma Pillsbury. There is no doubt about it."

When the conversation had started, Emma knew he was probably going to say that. And she knew she was going to dread it. But now, sitting here, staring into his eyes, with his hands covering hers, it made her happy to hear him say it.

She smiled and gave Carl an excited hug. Even kissed him on the cheek, which caused the smile on Carl's face to grow even bigger.

But for a brief moment, her mind went back to what made her think she would dread it in the first place;

_Will_.

* * *

Will sat in his apartment elated. He was the happiest he'd been in months.

_Emma still loves me_ was pretty much all he could think about since she had cried into his arms earlier that day.

_She loves me_, _and she would be with me now if it weren't for Sue and her stupid lie_, he angrily thought as he plopped down on his couch.

_I still can't believe she actually bugged my apartment_.

Will thought back to Emma confronting him all those months ago in the teacher's lounge.

"_You'd been fooling around with some woman named Shelby and you slept with April Rhodes_._"_

"_How did you find out about that,"_ he had asked stupidly and then just stared dumbstruck as Emma continued to lash out, not realizing that that response was all but a confirmation to Emma.

"_You're a slut Will_. _You're a slut_._ You're a slut_._ You're a slut_._ You're a slut_._ Everybody should know that and you should know that I am through with you_."

_No Emma_, he wanted to say. _It's not what you think_. But he couldn't say that. It just wasn't the time or place. And besides, he had other things on his mind. He had to find out who had misinformed her so. He had racked his brain, before he finally thought _Sue_.

She would have been the only person to want to hurt him this way. Maybe he could smooth this over, he thought. Surely Emma could understand his indiscretions once he explained.

_Wrong_, he thought as he recalled bringing her flowers and trying to ease into an apology. But her demeanor clearly showed that she didn't want to hear it. _She'll never believe the truth, coming from me_, he recalled himself thinking as he slowly walked out of Emma's office. _Why would she? What she did hear didn't come from me anyway_.

He remembered the anger that filled inside him toward Sue. A few days afterward, he went to confront her.

"_Sue_._" _

"_Hi manwhore,"_ Sue said mockingly.

"_I am not a manwhore and you know that's true_._"_

"_Oh really? So you didn't have your tongue so far down Shelby Corcoran's throat that you could taste her voice box? Hmm_._ And on the same couch you were on the day before, with Emma no less_." Sue looked in disgust.

Will had frozen. With all the rumors going on at the time, she could have heard about Shelby and made up whatever. But how did she know about him and Emma?

"_And April? Come on Will_._ That banana magnet_."

"_How do you know about me and Emma?"_

Sue gave a condescending grin. _"Let's just say I bugged your house_._"_

"_You did what?"_

"_Don't look so surprised Will_._" _She gave him a pat on the back. _"See you around slut_!"She yelled as she walked away, with a trademark fist pump.

That night, when he got home, he searched his entire house looking for bugs. He had only found two; baby monitors. One under his couch and one under his bed.

It had took him weeks to feel safe again in his own home. He shivered and took a look under the seat cushion just in case.

He then laughed to himself at his newfound paranoia when he heard a knock on his door.

_Emma_, he thought as he ran to the door.

He opened it and stared bewildered at the visitor. "April?"

* * *

**Didn't see that coming, did you?(:(:(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**For this chapter, I had to force myself to rewatch Home to get April's dialogue down. It wasn't that terrible the second time around. (;**

* * *

"April? What are you doing here?"

"Well is that any way to greet your favorite bedroom buddy? Where's you're decorum William?" April laughed as she eased her way into Will's apartment.

"Seriously April, why are you here?" He asked as he followed April into the living area.

"Well I was just passing by, all the hotels are booked up, so I thought we'd have a repeat of our snuggle time. I promise not to kick you as much this time," she said with a grin.

Normally Will would have thought nothing of April's sexual banter, but now he found it rather annoying. "There's not a chance you're sleeping in my bed again. I'm sorry April, but I don't think it would be a good idea for you to stay here at all," he said stern faced.

"Oh lighten up Will. I was only kidding. The real reason I'm here is because," she paused for a second. Put her head down. Will started to wonder if something was wrong.

She whipped her head back up with a smile and said, "The Wiz: The All-White Musical has it's premiere on Broadway in two weeks and I flew all the way back down here to give you your front row ticket in person," she gushed and held up 13 tickets. "The glee club is invited as well of course."

"I can't go to Broadway April. And the kids are having a tough time as well. I had to let go of Puck."

"Puck? Is that the hottie hottie with the mohawk and the six pack body? Not that I would know he has a six pack. Not like I've seen it or anything," she tried to backtrack. Stared at the wall and the floor.

"I'm not even going to ask," Will said.

"That's tough cookies Will. But what's got your underwear all in a bunch?"

"You."

"Me?" April asked confused. "What did I do?"

"Well it's not really you. It's just that Emma thinks you and I slept together."

"And by slept together you mean had sex."

"Yes" Well shook his head. "Unfortunately."

"Well who would put a silly idea like that in her head?" April asked with a chuckle.

"Sue. Sue would. Apparently she bugged my apartment and well I guess she assumed you and I did more than just sleep that night you stayed over."

"She bugged your apartment ay? That woman must really not like you huh? I have half a mind to march over to her place and give her a good talking to."

Suddenly a lightbulb went off in Will's head. "Hey, maybe you can talk to Emma. She'd believe the truth coming from you."

"Why would she believe me any more than she'd believe you?" she asked skeptically.

"Because right now she's seeing someone. If I told her she'd think I'd just be saying it as a way to get her back."

"But you would be saying it as a way to get her back."

"Yes, but that's all she would see. She wouldn't see the truth behind it. If you told her, you have nothing to gain by saying it. She would believe you. Please April?" He said the last bit almost begging.

"Look, I don't know that much about swooning. I'm always the swoonie, so..." April began to walk to the door. "I'd love to help you Will, but I got to get back to New York. The show can't go on without me," she laughed.

"My private plane, yes I said private plane is waiting for me on the tarmac." She continued. "I just came to drop off the tickets." She placed them in Will's shirt pocket.

"I hope you and the kids can make the show," she said as she reached the door. "And good luck with Emma Will. If she loves you, she'll believe the truth coming from you." And on that note, April Rhodes took her leave.

_That advice would be more helpful_ Will thought... _if you were good at swooning_.

* * *

"New York?" Rachel beamed in glee club practice the next day.

"Yes," said Will. "April's got us each a ticket to go see her musical."

Each club member lit up with excitement. _Well I guess they're not too broken up about Puck after all_. That thought brought something to mind.

"Well there is an extra ticket now. Since Puck is no longer with us."

"Give it to Ms. P. Mr. Schue," Mercedes interjected. "It's not like you weren't gonna do that anyway." She said, as the rest of the club laughed.

The entire club knew of Will's declaration of love to Emma and his surprise sneak attack from Rachel Berry of course. Everyone in the club loved Emma and gladly approved.

They also didn't miss out on a chance to tease Will about it. Will was in too much of a funk to really stop them or explain about Carl no less. But after the whole Puck debacle, everyone was too down to tease anymore. Now it appears that it was back, with a vengeance.

"I'm not sure Emma...Ms. Pillsbury would want to go kids."

"Just ask her Mr. Schue," said Rachel. "Who wouldn't want to go to New York? And Broadway no less?"

_Apparently not you_ Will thought. _But would Emma really want to go? _Maybe he could find a way to convince her to go and then get her to talk to April and then April could clear everything up. It was a big maybe.

* * *

"No Will. Are you kidding me?" Emma asked angrily the next day in her office. "Why would I want to go see a play starring your mistress?"

"It's a musical actually. But April is not my mistress. She never was."

"Well, what would you call her then?"

"A friend. A very close friend."

"I'll bet," Emma chuckled.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Emma could tell through the glass that it was Carl. She got up from her desk and answered the door.

"Hi hun," she said as she opened the door and greeted Carl with a hug. When she pulled back she said, "Carl this is Will. Will Schuester meet Carl Howell," introducing them.

_Hun?_ Will thought. But he snapped out of his thought when Carl reached an arm out toward him.

"Nice to finally meet you," he said shaking Will's hand. Then to Emma, "I thought I would surprise you with lunch in your office today." Will noticed the large paper bag presumably containing food Carl held in his other hand.

"Oh, well I guess I'll leave you two to that," Will said as he eased out of Emma's office.

_Hun?_ He thought again as he walked toward the teacher's lounge.

* * *

**Comment and review.(:(:(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter guys. Thank you to everyone who has commented, favorited, put the story on story alert. Even those who just read **

* * *

"Please come Em," Will pleaded. He now had only a week to convince her to go to the musical. He had been politely persuading her, but now he was becoming desperate and had resorted to begging. He had to get her to April so she could tell her the truth.

"Will, why should I go? Give me one good reason why this suggestion even makes sense," Emma said annoyed. "And you have new members now for glee. Why don't you ask one of them?"

"I can't just take one of them Em. The other two would feel left out." He had been riding that excuse for a few days now. "And the kids love you Emma. They all want you to come. In fact, they were the ones who told me to ask you."

Emma paused for a moment and put her head down. _That wasn't fair_ Emma thought. _Why did he have to bring the kids into it? _"Of course the kids would want me to go," she started. "But they don't know why I can't. You do." When she put her head back up, tears were fighting to come down her face.

Will hated to see Emma cry. Especially over something that wasn't even true. He got up from his seat across from her and began to pace. Suddenly, April's words came to mind. _If she loves you, she'll believe the truth coming from you_.

Will stopped pacing. "You don't want to go because you think me and April slept together."

"Of course that's why," Emma said wiping her eyes and sniffling away tears.

"Well, what if we didn't?"

"What are you saying Will? Of course you did."

"No, we didn't."

"You said..."

"I said 'How did you find out about that?' I didn't say it was true."

"But Sue, she bugged your house."

"Sue heard what she wanted to hear." Will sat back down and deeply exhaled. "The truth is, yes I made out with Shelby but I never slept with April." He paused then added, "She just slept in my bed."

Now it was Emma's turn to get up and walk around the room. She put her hands on her hips and started to pace. "All you did was sleep?" She asked as she stopped pacing.

"Yes," Will shuck his head adamantly.

"Then why did it take you this long to tell me? Will if you're just trying to break me and Carl up..."

_I knew it_ Will thought. He stood up and walked toward Emma. He grabbed her hands and put them in his. He looked deeply into her eyes and said, "Emma, I love you. What I'm saying is the truth. If you still love me," Emma looked away.

He released one of her hands and cupped her cheek; bringing back eye contact. Then he continued, "If you still love me, which I know you do, you'll believe me."

Emma looked into his eyes, almost searching for a sign, or a spark ,or anything, anything at all to help her know whether or not he was telling the truth.

"Listen up red," April suddenly barged in. "You're gonna take my buddy back right now..." She stopped when she noticed Will and Emma in their embrace. "Oh, never mind," she said with a grin accompanied by a wink.

Will let go of Emma and walked toward April. He grabbed her by the arm and began to nudge her out of Emma's office.

"What are you doing here," he whispered when they were outside.

"Is that how you thank me?" She asked, not trying to whisper at all. "I came all the way back here, a week before my show mind you, to set the redhead straight and this is the thanks I get?"

"Thank you April." Both looked in the doorway. "That's all I needed to know," Emma continued.

"Emma..."

"Can you two go now?" She asked. "I have a lot to think about."

Both April and Will stared at each other then he looked back at Emma. "Sure Em. I'm not sure what the truth means now, but if you still want to be with Carl, I'll respect that." _Even if I'd hate it_.

Emma nodded and then closed her door as April and Will walked away. She really did have a lot to think about.

* * *

"Hi Em," Carl said as Emma let him into her house that night. "You sounded pretty urgent on the phone...Have you been crying?" He noticed that Emma's eyes were a little red and he rubbed her cheek.

Emma grabbed his hand and put it in hers. "Have a seat Carl, please. I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

"Will, is that ticket still available?" Emma asked as she knocked on Will's open office door the next day.

"Emma?" Will looked up startled.

"I broke up with Carl," she walked further into his office and folded her hands in front of her lap. "Look Will, I thought I loved Carl. I was even starting to believe that we could have a life together. But that all changed yesterday."

"Em..."

"No, no, let me finish. Will I love you. I've always loved you. You were right."

Will lit up at hearing her say it for the first time. He got up from his chair and slowly began to walk toward her as she continued to speak.

"...And just knowing that you didn't sleep with April...I just allowed myself to admit it again. And after I did that, Carl didn't stand a chance anymore... So you said you weren't sure what the truth means. Well it turns out that it means everything. And well, I'll probably need a new dentist..."

Will silenced her with a kiss. Not a small sweet kiss like he used to, but a deep kiss that fully expressed his emotions. He had been wanting to kiss her again for as long as he could imagine and he could hardly get to her lips quick enough after she said she loved him.

Emma accepted the kiss wholeheartedly. _This is a surprise sneak attack I was ready for_..._if that even makes sense_. She laughed in her head then went back to enjoying it. Even running her fingers through his hair. _I've always wanted to do that_.

"Of course the ticket is still available," Will said after they pulled away from the kiss. The comment caused them both to laugh.

"I can't wait," said Emma. "Who wouldn't want to go to Broadway?"

* * *

**The End(:(:(:**


End file.
